Trust Me
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Riku was the kind of guy parents warned you about, the kind you should never go near. If only Sora realized it before it was too late. Riku/Sora, mentioned Sora/Kairi.


**This was inspired by the new movie I saw, The Devil's Carnival, which was made by the same two men who made Repo! The Genetic Opera. If you guys were fans of that movie, you should Google this one and get tickets and go. They're touring the United States with it and that's the only way to go see it, please go see it, they're funding it all by themselves so it can't be in theatres like Repo! or on DVD until we fund them.**

**The song, too, is from The Devil's Carnival. It's sung by Marc Senter, who has a gorgeous voice. The soundtrack is up on itunes and Amazon for those who would like to hear it.**

And this is total randomness. I don't even know anymore. This song haunted me all day, ever since I saw the movie last night. I had to do it. Oh, and I don't own anything, obviously. I'm just gettin' inspiration.

**Title**—Trust Me**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—None**  
Couplings/Characters**—Riku/Sora, mentioned Sora/Kairi**  
Warnings/Rating**—M**  
Summary**—Riku was the kind of guy parents warned you about, the kind you should never go near. If only Sora realized it before it was too late. Riku/Sora, mentioned Sora/Kairi.**  
Notes**—This has several movie references in it, but if you haven't seen it, you obviously won't notice them. (Unless you read the lyrics correctly.)

* * *

**Trust Me**

* * *

_You're a tough little tadpole to love.  
Naughty lilies and lures,  
Oh, I was knocked to the floor.  
Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have,  
You're an urge that can never be cured._

Sora was the kind of boy parents were proud of. His grades were straight A's, he was on the basketball team, and his girlfriend Kairi was a Disney princess in modern times. He was comfortably middle-class and his girlfriend was decently rich, a perfect little pair in a perfect little fairy tale and a perfect little girlish dream.

But this wasn't a perfect little world written in some romance story, and that's how Sora met Riku.

Riku was a man who was crossing the street the same time as Sora, a gorgeous man in stunning clothes and equipped with an even more stunning smile. In just a few sweet sentences Sora was walking with Riku towards some unknown destination, those perfect words and flawless smile like a never-ending waterfall.

When Kairi found herself searching for Sora later that night, she had never expected to find her boyfriend resting comfortably in a man's lap. From across the street she scream at him, as if hoping he'd hear from inside the restaurant. The glass windows protected him from her helpful cries, and even from so far away she could see his eyes glazed over in a way like never before.

But that man had seen her, and he smirked at her, as if this had been something he'd done often. His pale fingers reached up to brush across Sora's tanned cheek, lips smirking as they reached over to peck a small kiss upon the same area.

It rained outside now, Kairi's eyes wide as people passed by her without glancing. How could no one hear her? See her? See what this man was doing to Sora? To their life?

One blink and Sora was gone, as was the man he'd been sitting on. The booth now empty, the only thing resting on the table a porcelain figurine of a frog.

_You're a bad little love,  
and I'm yours._

"I love you."

Words like honey, sheets like silk, face like a siren; Sora was caught even before he had the chance to look away.

Riku was the kind of guy parents warned you about, the kind you should never go near. The kind a person would always admire from afar but never go near, because they knew better. Except you. You were always that one. That one that had to know.

Sora had to know.

The poor boy.

_So trust me, trust me, darling dear.  
I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear.  
Trust me; trust me, honeydew, just like I trust you._

Sora had been wearing that emerald green sweater Kairi had given him for his birthday last year. Apparently she wasn't the only one to have seen him; across the night several reports came in that he'd been seen wearing that emerald sweater. She regretted giving it to him now, anything green she owned now within arm's reach. If only it would become him, for him to be in her arms and she'd know it's all right.

She sat alone in Sora's room, refusing to move until he would be found. In her mind's eye she could see them, Sora's glazed eyes and flushed cheeks, that man smirking down at him with something akin to hunger. He would lean down and grin coyly as Sora reached for him, hands proud to be placed anywhere as long as they could rest upon that man.

It made her sick. For someone to be using him, not because of anything else; Sora was far too perfect to be hated on. For someone to sit there and taint, harm, and destroy such a beautiful piece of innocence, it disgusted her. She wanted to throw up, wanted to find him and beat this man within an inch of his very life. The rage in her body a fuel for senseless anger and pain.

All she wanted was to make sure Sora was alright.

Couldn't she at least have that satisfaction?

An angry cry later, Kairi threw Sora's pillow. It hit the window, shattering the innocent thing and just barely missed the porcelain frog now resting on Sora's desk below.

_Babe, you're a hard game to catch.  
You fight and refuse, oh; you're a wild little bruise.  
Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have,  
You know you never can hide,  
You're a bad little love and you're mine._

He fought back beautifully, it only made him hungrier.

The wild blue of his eyes, the gentle pink of his lips, that shinning soul that had never gone out; Sora was indeed the perfect person. With one swift sentence off his breath Sora had been fooled, a perfect being but a bit thick, still incredibly adorable.

He joked with the boy, said just enough to let him beg for more, even kept his hands upon him at all times. Such an innocent trick, an unquestionable move that worked better than expected. Maybe Sora wasn't happy with his life; maybe he'd wanted to break from that perfect mold all along. The boy was a bit too willing, a bit too agreeing, a bit too trusting.

Yet Riku was going to enjoy their game.

He always did.

_So trust me, trust me, darling dear,  
I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear.  
Trust me, trust me, darling, do,  
Just like I trust you._

"I love frogs."

Kairi remembered him saying that, she and Sora had been at the zoo, watching the frogs as they fed from the plants surrounding them. He'd gone off on some speech about why he did, but she was only half paying attention. She was a modern day girl, yes, but she was still a stereotypical girl. Frogs were slimy and disgusting, and she wasn't going to hear about how her boyfriend approved of them.

The porcelain frog rested heavily in her palm, she could feel the razor edges biting into her skin as their gaze met.

Aqua eyes gazed darkly at her, the silver-haired man standing across the street smiled sickeningly sweet at her. The light above her flashed to _Walk_ but she stood rigidly still. He didn't though. He moved towards her at an almost-snail's pace, as if taking his time before ruining her life.

She knew that's what he was there to do. Ruin her life. Just like Sora's. The method was different but the outcome would be the same.

"What have you done to him?"

His face tilted just enough for his bangs to shadow half his face, one aqua eye staring darkly at her from a half pitch-black face. Suddenly his hand shot forward, covering her face just as she screamed.

_So don't cry, crybaby,  
All dressed in green,  
How many kisses do you need?_

Visions clouded her eyes, her mind in a haze as she tried to keep up with them.

She could see him sitting at a table, calmly polishing a silver knife. He had made no motion to stand or look around, content with what he'd been doing. She was being forced to stare at him, could not tilt her head in any direction or look anywhere else.

The man hummed for a moment, lifting the knife to the light and grinning to watch the glimmer of it. One nod and he deemed it worthy, the blade of the knife suddenly between two of his fingers, he turned and shot it to his left with a blurry swing of his arm.

A slopping wet noise rang in their ears, Kairi finally got to turn her head the moment he had. Sora's limp body tied securely to the wall, four handle blades sticking perfectly into his stomach in the shape of a diamond.

She screamed, a loud noise as she crumpled to the sidewalk. He smiled back at her, eying the shattered porcelain frog in her bloodied hand happily.

"_There are certain people you should stay away from._" Her mother's words rang in her ears, "_They're scorpions, ruthless and merciless. You and Sora are merely frogs to them, creatures that will never know they're stung until it's too late._"

"You both held out longer than I expected." He responded as if talking about the weather, the people walking past them unfazed. "The people of your world call me the Scorpion, never forget that. Your time will come soon enough."

_One for your tummy,  
One for your cheek,  
One for the devil inside of __**me**__._

* * *

**Tke**: … what the fuck am I writing. I'm gonna go complain to Terrance and Darren now.

I hope people made the connection, porcelain frog=Sora. If you didn't… well… there ya go.

Reviews would be lovely... but I don't even really know what the hell this is myself, so I'm not expecting much. Hahahaha.


End file.
